


It's Been A Long Time

by Ourliazo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Accidental World Hopping, Byakuran Is An Asshole, Did I Forget To Mention? MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Harry is trying to teach him, Hibari Kyouya Communicates Through Pain, Hibari Kyouya doesn't know how to 'friend' properly, Humor, It Depends How Gay You Want Them To Be, Killing Drug Dealers and Murderers is Okay, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mostly Gen, Specifically Other People's Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourliazo/pseuds/Ourliazo
Summary: Harry finds himself in a new world and somehow wanders into the home of a Skylark. Then the mafia happens and Harry dives into the thick of things, despite Hibari trying his best to keep Harry a secret.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Harry has had a few lives now and all but one included teenage years. So, from that, one would think he knew the mannerisms and techniques of a teen. They would be correct. So Harry gathered all his collective knowledge on the subject and screamed it out at the silver-haired assassin trying to hurt a scared, brunet boy.

"Oi, dick face with the overcompensating sword!" Harry called out.

A jerk and a snarl was his only reply but the man still stopped slashing at the kids. Progress. Now Harry just had to wait for Hibari to get his text and arrive and no one would be hurt.

"How about you piss off before I call pest control to take care of you," Harry snaps, maybe having a little too much fun.

Now the assassin spun around to glare at Harry and waved around his sword in a vaguely threatening manner that had nothing on Voldemort... Then again, it's not like Harry had magic so maybe it was a little threatening.

"Go back to your mother you ignorant little brat!" The long haired man bellowed back.

Harry expression was dominated by a mocking grin because frankly the guy set him up for this. "Or maybe I'll go  _your_ mother and get her to suck my dick like last night."

Okay, maybe that was too much. Harry twisted around and ran for his life, the assassin right behind him, screaming intelligibly in rage.

Just distract him and –

_Swoosh!_

Holy mother of-!

Harry skidded to a stop and twisted away, the man having appeared right in front of him, slashing the sword uncomfortably close to his neck. He let out a sigh of relief at the near miss, already sprinting off again, picking a random direction.

Again he was cut off, but this time he only rocked backwards to avoid the downward swing, throwing his body forwards the next second to reach up and grab the man's shoulders. A hand came up to punch Harry in the face and glanced off his shoulder instead as he scrambled up the assassin like he was climbing a tree.

Harry cursed his saving people thing in the back of his mind but mostly concentrates on ( _notdyingdontdie!)_  fighting. He jerked his knee upward and smashed it into the man’s face with a loud crunch, immediately leaping off afterwards.

Harry mentally yelled at himself to roll as he landed, not at all confident his knees wouldn't buckle from such a height (he only came up to the guy’s chest and he had leaped off the man’s bloody shoulders) and he needed the time the shock would cost.

Harry’s feet thudded to the ground and he rolled, ending upright and running again.

* * *

Well that wasn't expected, Reborn thought, as the boy (a year above Tsuna, Harry.) executed a smooth maneuver,  _on_ ,  _up_ , and  _over_ a greatly feared killer. The insults were juvenile but got attention all the same and gave civilians as well as Vongola members a chance to clear out.

It would be a good addition to the Decimo generation even though Reborn sensed no flame. The kid was also fast, could think rationally - past just defending and attacking- in tight situations, as demonstrated by the murmured insults whenever Squalo got close to him to rile up the killer so the man would make more mistakes, blind by anger.

Well, the rings were fakes and Basil had passed out. Reborn wanted to get something out of this so from his spot on top of a tree branch he shot the ground near Tsuna, shocking the teenager out of the stupor he was in.

"Gah! What Reborn?"

Was that a  _tone_ from his student? The baby's eyes glinted from under the shadows of its fedora, not really caring if it was, but planning torture anyway.

"Aren't you going to help." Reborn wasn't really asking a question.

Actually, was that Hibari Reborn sees charging towards them? Can't be from the noise, the teen was too far away. Reborn might have thought it because of the panicked populace that just ran away if he hadn't seen a completely at ease Harry texting while everyone else ran as Squalo destroyed a wall.

Smart boy, getting backup, but how did he command Hibari? Probably more insults, or perhaps telling the prefect there was a strong opponent.

"Why would I help? Isn't he mafia?" The honestly confused tone from Tsuna made Reborn mentally schedule observation lessons.

Harry's motions and dodges were showing desperation now and slowing from the fast paced cat and mouse game even though the insults still flowed.

"Wrong!" A foot slammed into Tsuna's head, buckling the boy's knees and making him hiss in pain. "Potter Harry, a year above you."

Now Tsuna snapped into full terror, but before he managed to say anything Hibari joined the fight.

* * *

Harry was getting tired, ducking and weaving through swings that were noticed through sheer instinct that anything else remotely like skill. After a frankly ballerina like move, where Harry spun away from a slash and hopped over a kick, his knight in black gakuran arrived.

Tonfa flashed through the air and Harry threw himself into a roll to get out of the way. A clang sounded and Harry deduced that he could leave.

Now, he would have stayed if he had any confidence he could actually help. He could duck, he was very good at that, but had no actual physical offensive training past witnessing it. He would get in the way, a hostage or distraction. By the look of things -as in the terrifying smirk on the Japanese boy’s face- Hibari could take care of things here, or at least be nowhere near as hurt as Harry would if he fought. So Harry would run...

Or he would have, if the flat of a sword didn't trip him.

Landing hard on his hands and knees, Harry skimmed his palms and jarred his legs, barely stopping himself from face planting. A sword flashed across his vision but when he tried to jerk away the end of a tonfa to the back of his neck stopped him.

He was caught; the sword was diagonally along his left wrist and neck, pressing against his right shoulder, while a foot was lightly stepping on the back of his heel to press his toes into the ground.

"I don't like being manipulated," came the deep voice of the prefect.

A voice much like Hermione spoke up, even as he replied.  _Oh Harry, why do you do this to yourself?_

"You still came anyway though-gah!" Harry collapsed sideways (the left, to avoid the sword slicing his neck) and clutched his foot after Hibari mercilessly stomped on his heel. "I think you broke my toes!"

"I don't recall you being this mouthy," Hibari hissed.

A threat was there so Harry wisely chose not to say 'so is your mum but I had no objections' or even a sarcastic 'because we have regular tea parties to get to know each other' in favour of staying alive.

"Now this isn't fair, two against one. I want a teammate as well," Harry said instead.

Which immediately turned them against each other because neither wanted to be accused of having to rely on another to take down someone like Harry, who was only a fast brat and someone who helped with paperwork in their eyes.

Harry waited till they were sufficiently distracted with hurting each other -which only took seconds- before he stood, keeping his weight on his heel to not harm his toes anymore. "Thank Merlin for Gryffindor mindsets," he muttered, limping away.

He passed the kids he saved (that up close were mostly taller than him, damn  _everything_ ), and strangely enough a baby on the shoulder of one looked at him in consideration with a cunning glint in his eye.

Harry didn't regret helping his school mates but the fight had brought back bad memories, so Harry proceeded to forget that look, because his head and body hurt, and while habits from the war like paranoia and contingency plans have been ingrained as instincts and never forgotten, they faded over time...

And it's been a  _long_  time.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry munched on his pizza as he rolled a ball to Hibird. The canary chirped and hopped up to the ball as large as itself, before it nudged the fluffy toy back with its head. It took Harry a moment before he could breathe again, almost snuffed out by the adorableness.

Then Hibird started singing.

A wave of killer intent seeped through the house before it dug straight into Harry's spine and raced up and down the vertebrae. He wolfed down the slice of pizza, swallowed the rest of his soda, and sprinted like his life depended on it. Which... yeah, it did. Good job, Harry, you're getting the hang of this simile thing.

Halfway to the back door a tonfa lodged itself into the wall directly in front of Harry's head, which caused him to drop to his knees in a power slide, the momentum carrying him under the tonfa before he leaped back up to his feet.

He reached the door and flung it open, but instead of freedom he encountered pain. The knee that dug into his stomach made him curl up and the elbow to the back sent him into a collapsed heap on the floor.

He groaned in agony, perhaps a bit dramatically for how soft the hits had been, and shifted into a tight little ball at the feet of his attacker.

"And you just keep disappointing me," Hibari berated as he stepped over the troublesome herbivore and collected the tonfa from the wall on his way to the kitchen.

"To be fair, I honestly wasn't expecting you behind the door," Harry replied as he rose to his feet easily, and earned a glare for having faked the pain. "How did you manage to throw the tonfa and then appear on the other end of the house, outside?"

Hibari grunted in reply, the standard  _shut up, Harry_ , as he tucked the tonfa into the gap between a bookshelf and a wall.

"Did you set up a trap?" Harry asked, bemused, and got a raised eyebrow for all his trouble. Harry once again admitted that Hibari was a sneaky little boy.

"Eat," Hibari ordered. "You owe me a fight, and I want you at your best."

"I got you a fight. With an assassin. With a sword." Harry gestured vaguely at the small cuts that split the Prefect's uniform. "What more do you want?"

"My assistant to actually do his paperwork," was the muttered answer.

"What?" Harry frowned at the quiet murmur, not having caught any of the words.

"Non-irritating herbivores, who do as they're told." Hibari gave Harry a pointed look. "Now eat."

"Eat, eat!" Hibird chirped out a demand, as the puffball soared overhead and landed on Hibari's lifted finger.

"I'm fine, I already ate." Harry waved off the order, and saw Hibari's smirk. Harry got the feeling he should have pretended to be starving, if only to stall the inevitable. Either way, he made a break for it.

Hibari lunged after him, got a tight grip on the back of Harry's shirt, and flung the teen into a kitchen chair. Harry gasped as the seat rocked back on two legs from his impact, and almost fell over if not for Hibari's foot planted on the edge, right in between Harry's legs. The chair thudded back on all fours. Harry squeaked.

"What is this?" Hibari shoved his phone into Harry's face, the screen displaying their text conversation.

* * *

 

Monday, 7:28pm

_Here, herbivore._

_okay_

* * *

 

Wednesday, 9:13am

_Here._

_K_

* * *

 

Thursday, 2:28pm

_Here._

_no_

_If I have to find you…_

_im doing somethin_

_I'll bite you to death._

_im outside_

* * *

 

Saturday, 4:19pm

_theres an assassin_

_herbivores r crowding_

_someone littered_

_Sleeping._

_There's a fine line between power and arrogance, and you're looking pretty shaky up there on your high horse._

* * *

 

Harry gritted his teeth and flickered his eyes left to right like he was still reading to stall for time. He had completely forgotten he wrote that.

"You owe me a fight," Hibari said again.

"Nowhere does it say that I promised you a fight," Harry contested.

"No, but you were certainly begging for it."

Harry couldn't really say anything to that.

* * *

 

Harry hit the training mat with a jarring thud and didn't bother to try and get up again.

"Better," Hibari conceded, barely breathing heavily himself, but his arm was hanging at awkward angle from the surprise bear hug that transitioned into a death roll from Harry.

"I'd like sparring if I actually had a weapon," Harry said. "I'd love it even more if my wand worked."

Hibari grunted and his shoulder made a dull click sound as it popped back into place.

"No," Harry answered the grunt. "But I could learn to use a weapon."

"Then learn."

"You're supposed to just agree with me that life sucks," Harry berated and turned to face Hibari from his sprawled position. "It's what  _friends_  do." He emphasised the word and smiled when Hibari shuddered in disgust.

The Prefect glanced over at where his tonfa had been abandoned when Hibari decided to choke the annoying parts out of Harry, and briefly wondered if he should punish the strange foreigner. He spied Harry out of the corner of his eye, the other teen having followed Hibari's line of sight, gulped when he remembered, and lifted a hand to rub at his still sore neck.

Hibari would let him off this time.

"You won't get anything done bemoaning the fact that you're alive," Hibari snapped. "So stop complaining and build yourself up better." He spun on his heel, but still caught the smile on the other boy's face.

Hibari hunched his shoulders as he stomped to the potions cabinet and sorted through Harry's chicken scratch hand writing for the light healing one. He took a mouthful and felt his shoulder stop hurting as he watched his shallow cuts seal over instantly, the others knitting together in scabs, already half healed. He heard Harry approach from behind and shoved the bottle at him.

"You know, my potions Professor would be amazed at this," Harry chuckled. "I wasn't the best student, but then again after six years something had to stick." It was even more amazing that luckily, magical plants mainly cured magical ailments so Harry could still work with a cauldron despite being in this muggle world.

Hibari rolled his eyes, not surprised Harry wasn't the best student. Japanese was a pain to teach the British born, but at least the Prefect got the rather unbelievable potions out of it, and a secretary (though Harry couldn't be worse if he tried).

"Oh, by the way, Kusakabe told me a new customer asked about my potions," Harry said as he placed the rest of the potion back and closed the cabinet. "Your pompadour minions are incredibly useful." He trailed after Hibari back to the kitchen and sunk into a chair.

Hibari smirked, because yes they were, and took his own seat. "Who are they?" he asked about the newest group, despite knowing everything there was to know about the Mafia aligned scientist Verde. It wouldn't do for Harry to get taken away when he worked for the Disciplinary Committee, and more importantly because he was Hibari's.

"He said his name was Verde, and the mailing address was based in Italy. I'm not too sure I'm going to take it though, because I usually make them for private clinics and mainly around Namimori, so…" Harry trailed off, unsure.

"If the herbivore starts getting noisy, I'll bite him to death," Hibari stated.

Harry pursed his lips to try and fight a smile. "While that's sweet and all, you don't have pompadour minions in Italy so you can't know if Verde talks about me," Harry argued.

"I'll know."

"You are not sending pompadours to Italy, they’re still middle schoolers," Harry laughed, despite the fact that he knew Hibari could and would do just that.

The raised eyebrow from Hibari seemed to confirm those thoughts.

"Okay,” Harry began, his Gryffindor kicking in. “I'll go for it. I don't care if people might come for me, because I've got a particularly vicious Hibari as backup," Harry said teasingly and grinned at Hibari's scowl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry would totally be Harry Hibari. 
> 
> Not because they're married but because Hibari likes putting his name on things (at least, that's the consensus. Harry thinks it's because Hibari can't pronounce Potter properly).


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh," Harry said into his mobile, stifling a laugh as he absentmindedly pressed the walk button. "How dare those rude people intrude on your territory. With those manners, it's almost like they're Mafia or something."

A grunt came through the phone and Harry grinned. The red man blinked to a bright green and Harry quickly crossed, always slightly disturbed at the intense beeping.

"How far away are you?" Hibari asked, already standing on the front steps of his house.

"Um..." Harry looked around but he couldn't spot a street sign. "I'm near a tree," he replied instead.

Hibari rolled his eyes and started walking for the garage, gesturing to Kusakabe. "Try again," he ordered Harry.

"It's a very pretty tree," Harry snickered. "Oh, and there are houses around me."

Hibari tapped in the code and the garage door rolled up. Kusakabe slipped in and unlocked a sleek, black car with tinted windows. Hibari sat himself in the backseat, hanging up as he went. The car pulled out and rolled onto the driveway, the garage door closing behind.

Hibari found the correct app and a map of Namimori covered the phone's screen. When Hibari tapped on the arrow icon in the bottom corner, a path was plotted out to a little green dot.

"Turn left in twenty meters," the electronic voice dictated.

Kusakabe pressed down on the accelerator.

* * *

Harry frowned at the dial tone but shrugged and hung up. He briefly wondered how Hibari would find him without at least a street name, but then he admitted that he probably won't be picked up. So he kept walking, not caring about the exercise since it was a nice warm day with a cool wind.

He took the next right and sighed.

The trip was everything he'd expected, but he still couldn't stop the disappointment. No Diagon Alley, no Grimmauld Place, no Hogwarts, and of course no Ministry. It was a waste of time and money, just like every other check in every other life.

He frowned and kicked a rock so it skidded across the pavement, clattering to a stop near fellow pebbles. Harry debated kicking it all the way home, but it looked so happy being with other rocks. He left it.

At least he had Hibari calling during the trip, reporting about flames and babies and a monkey king. Harry stifled a smile, thinking about Hibari's petulant tone when he described the school being converted into an obscenely dramatic spectacle.

The way Hibari described the intruders was also a highlight. Harry thought he would have liked the 'blonde ferret who desperately needed a haircut and a therapist', if only because of the ferret remark reminding him of another blond who turned out to be a good friend.

Apparently the long haired assassin Harry ran away from was also a member of the 'mildly psychopathic herbivore squad'.

Harry wondered if Hibari ever called the intruders by their nicknames.

* * *

"You have reached your destination," Hibari's phone declared.

The car pulled up to a stop beside a hunched over figure, shaking hard and cackling like a mad man. Hibari rolled his eyes and got out of the car, grabbing the attention of Harry who glanced up at the teen and managed to calm down before he got tonfa'd in the face.

Getting hit was definitely something he didn't miss during the trip.

"Where's your luggage?" Hibari demanded.

Harry looked away and mumbled something.

"That's why you take my plane," Hibari lectured.

Harry's head snapped to Hibari and he gaped. "I literally said 'mumble mumble' how the hell do you know the plane company lost my suitcase?"

"You just told me."

Harry blinked and sighed heavily. Hibari just grabbed him by the upper arm and shoved him into the car. Harry managed to catch himself before he face planted into the leather seats and got pushed across to the other side as Hibari sat down.

Harry grumbled at the shoving but buckled the seat belt, leaning over Hibari to do the same for him when the teenager just sat there as the car started moving. Hibari raised an eyebrow but Harry was already turning to the driver.

"Hello," Harry greeted, and then almost immediately afterwards; "Do you have a licence?"

The car was silent.

"Thank you for answering in a timely fashion to completely calm my fears about being in a car with a middle schooler driving," Harry deadpanned.

"So how was your trip to England?" Kusakabe asked.

Harry let out a sigh and slumped back into the seat. "It was all in vain," he bemoaned dramatically.

Hibari was radiating smug from his side, having told Harry repeatedly that there was no point in going on the trip because even if he found a magical civilisation, he wasn't getting away from Hibari.

Harry had thought the teen was joking and purposely being creepy. Apparently not.

When the car rolled to a stop, they piled out and Harry kind of –maybe just a little- raced the two for the front door. Kusakabe got to the house first -because Hibari grabbed a fist full of Harry's hair- and politely held the door open for the other two.

Harry stepped inside and found himself relaxing just that last bit when he saw home. And his luggage. Harry said nothing and just looked at Hibari.

* * *

It was a few weeks later, as Harry was halfway to the shops for some chocolate, that a shadow fell over him. He barely had time to glance up before the large purple thing engulfed him entirely.

He jerked upright in the bed, and blinked in shock at the sheer amount of hospital devices near him. Holy mother of Merlin there were a lot of needles. It was a split second before the machines scattered about started to shriek and wail. Harry flailed a bit and leapt out of the bed.

A doctor rushed in and blinked in shock at a younger Harry Potter before composing herself. "Mr. Potter, I insist you sit down." Whatever, the doctor thinks, the mafia was weird.

"I… where am I?" Harry tried, unconsciously relaxing at the British accent.

"Just let me check you over and I'll call Mr. Hibari," the doctor reassured the boy.

* * *

Harry was not okay with this.

"So I'm in the future..." he sounded out, trying to ignore the weird feeling of the stethoscope as the doctor examined him.

"Yes," the doctor deadpanned, having answered the question multiple times before.

"I thought you could only go back in time," Harry continued, swinging his legs slightly from where he was perched on his bed, in clothes Kusakabe brought over.

"Apparently not," she sighed, not knowing what he was talking about but agreeing in hopes he'll shut up.

"Why am I  _in the future_?" Harry groaned, throwing his hands up because that was better than falling to the floor and throwing a tantrum.

"I don't know either," the doctor muttered, packing up her kit and leaving as fast as she could.

"I hate time travel," Harry grumbled, and then repeated himself louder when Kusakabe, having been standing by the door the entire time, didn't so much as twitch.

"If you're ready, the plane is prepared," the pompadour suggested.

Harry huffed and dragged his feet to the door, knowing he was being a brat but not quite able to convince himself he cared. Waking up in Britain, in the future, wasn't exactly fun.

The worst part though, the absolute worst, was learning that his older self had already been admitted to the very same hospital almost a year earlier. He had a future to look forward to that had him infected with an unknown disease keeping him in a coma.

That, and the fact that Hibari had put Harry's older self here –in an entirely different country to the man- probably sick of seeing such a weak  _herbivore_  lying around.

Harry gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists as he threw his shoulders back and picked up speed. Hibari was going get drop-kicked out of a window for this bullshit.

* * *

"Hello!" bellowed a man rather cheerfully in Japanese with cropped white hair, the suit not matching with the taped hands.

Harry, having emerged from the Italian airport, was following blindly behind the older Kusakabe. At the yell, his head snapped up to find the shouting man staring at him. He glanced behind him to make sure and then looked back to see Kusakabe stopping beside the man.

"I've seen you before," the suited man continued. "Around Hibari Kyouya, right? Are you one of his extreme friends?"

"Uh…" Harry shot a quick glance to Kusakabe but the pompadour slipped into the driver side of the empty car. "I guess, sure?"

"You don't sound extremely sure," the man contested, moving around to open the back door and gesture Harry inside.

"I'm not extremely sure of anything at this point," Harry admitted, taking the cue to get into the car. He clicked the seatbelt over him as the white haired man closed the door and circled around to the other side.

"It's not good to be extremely unsure," the man berated. He slid in and shut the door, Kusakabe taking off as the man put on his seatbelt.

Harry really hoped the stranger wouldn't insist on talking the entire time, because the plane ride was impossible to sleep through thanks to the really loud snorer a seat behind, so Harry just wanted to sleep.

"Don't worry," the man said. "Hibari is looking forward to seeing you."

"Did he say that?" Harry blurted out, sceptical.

"Well, no. But when I volunteered to bring the car, his eyebrows kind of raised and his hum was a lighter tone."

Harry stared. "Sorry, who are you again?"

"Ah, I'm Sasagawa Ryohei," Sasagawa said, holding out a hand. "I work with Hibari."

Harry tentatively reached out to the hand and got his arm nearly pulled off from the strong grip and enthusiastic shaking.

"Harry Potter. Pleasure," Harry murmured.

A quiet tune filled the car and Sasagawa scrambled to lift a phone out of his pocket, eyebrows squished together as he held the device delicately like he would break it, and started typing.

Harry turned to look out of the window, sleepiness gone as he was uncomfortably aware of how he didn't know this Hibari. Harry could read his Hibari like a picture book - if a picture book would occasionally launch itself at you with tonfa.

This older one, while presumably still having the same base quirks that Harry knew, was definitely going to be different enough that Harry wasn't sure he could claim to know the man best. After all, ten years was a long time.

This Sasagawa seemed to be well versed in Hibari's silent conversations, so at least the teenager… the man had a close friend. Harry didn't know why that made him feel sad.

Thankfully the car ride was a short one, and as the vehicle came to a stop in front of the mansion-like place in traditional Japanese architecture, Sasagawa announced that he'll take the car so Kusakabe can show Harry the way.

Harry said nothing and he was left standing at the front door, staring after the car as it pulled away from the curb.

"Come on," the pompadour called over his shoulder.

They passed through hallways remarkably like Hibari's home back in Japan, and Kusakabe started up a quiet conversation.

"You should call him Kyouya," Kusakabe said.

Harry jolted from his thoughts and rounded on the man.

Kusakabe clarified, seeing Harry's confused expression. "You should call him by his first name. It’s only proper considering your last name is Hibari now."

They came to a stop in front of a screen door. Kusakabe said a polite goodbye and then continued down the corridor.

Harry blinked. "I thought his first name was Hibari," he murmured, incredibly confused, then the last part hit him. "What do you mean my last name is his?!" he half screamed but Kusakabe had already retreated around the corner.

Harry turned on the sliding doors and threw them open. The room is a standard office type, with a table and long couch just like the DC room in middle school. Hibari was waiting inside, but with short black hair and a facial structure that was all sharp edges.

Harry would be nervous, but he's kind of focused on something else.

"Why do I have your last name?" Harry cried out as soon as he slammed the door to Hibari's room open.

Hibari glanced up from the paper he was writing on and watched as Harry stomped up to the table.

"And I though your first name was Hibari, why am I only finding out now that it's Kyouya?! Is Kusakabe a last name too?"

Hibari rolled his eyes and went back to his paper work, ignoring the teen.

Harry huffed. Some things didn't change, apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't put this in the story so I'll put it here. Harry has been transported through the machine that Tsuna and co. will go through, which is why he's here longer than five minutes. Harry was originally supposed to be transported around the same time as Kyouya, for 'motivation' and also so the younger Kyouya doesn't see adult Harry in hospital and go on a killing spree.
> 
> It's early than Tsuna and co. because older Kyouya didn't want younger Harry to end up wandering around in battle and get poisoned again, so this way adult Kyouya can tell Harry to stay in his rooms and only interact with younger Kyouya when the other teens switch.


	4. Chapter 4

Hayato flipped through the folder he held, innocently walking down the hall, when a loud bang sounded and interrupted his peace. His head snapped up and he rushed forward, skidding to a stop at the T-intersection and sighing as he caught sight of who made the noise.

Harry was pinned up against the wall with his collar gripped in Kyouya's hand and his wrist held against the wall beside his head. The teen had his free hand tangled in Kyouya's hair and his legs wrapped tight around the man's hips.

The two turned to look at Hayato, completely casual.

"Look, I know you just got him back, but not in the hallway," Hayato groaned. If Harry was actually underage Hayato could use it as an excuse to separate the two but the teenager was seventeen.

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, but it's kind of hard to direct where we end up."

Hayato just shook his head and continued past the hallway the two were in.

Harry peered at Kyouya with a raised eyebrow, asking who the man was. The Cloud just shrugged dismissively.

Harry tightened his grip in Kyouya's hair and slammed his forehead against the man's nose. A grunt escaped Kyouya as his head snapped back and he staggered. Harry used his leverage to shove his shoulders against the wall, pushing Kyouya off balance.

Harry's legs that were wrapped around the man ensured that they both toppled over with the teenager on top. Kyouya blocked the punch and they rolled along the floor.

* * *

 

"They're doing it again," Hayato complained as he stepped into the room.

Takeshi, Lambo and Chrome glanced up and made exasperated expressions from their places scattered around on couches or at the table.

Tsuna on the other hand laughed. "Its fine, Kyouya just got him back."

"I get that," Hayato shrugged. "But why would they insist on having sex in the hallway?"

"Because young, married couples," Takeshi spoke up, and left it at that.

"Are they?" Lambo chimed in.

The rest gave him raised eyebrows.

"What?" the teenager cried, throwing his arms out. "They don't have rings, and I sure as hell didn't get an invite to the wedding! I can't be the only one confused here."

"His name is Harry Hibari," Hayato deadpanned.

“Kufufufufu.”

The laughter echoed around the room and Chrome formed into a tall male with a smirk. "That's because the Skylark is possessive," he drawled, relaxing back into the couch. "Hibird for instance," Mukuo offered up as an example.

"Yes!" Lambo cried, gleeful that someone was on his side. "Mukuro knows what's up."

"Aren't you supposed to be spying on Byakuran?" Hayato questioned. "You know, the evil guy we're trying to kill?"

Mukuro huffed dismissively. "All work and no play make Mukuro a lonely little boy."

"Wait, wait," Takeshi began and waved a hand through the air as if to wipe away the deviation in conversation. "You're forgetting something; they're clearly having sex."

"That doesn't mean they're married," Lambo contests. "They could just be boyfriends."

"So they're boyfriends who share a last name because Kyouya is possessive, and likes his name on things?" Tsuna summarises.

Mukuro dispersed into mist and Chrome shook her head. "No, you've got it all wrong. The last name is because Kyouya can't pronounce Potter."

They paused for a moment and then burst into laughter.

"That's ridiculous," Hayato laughed. "Kyouya knows three languages, of course he can pronounce it. If you're going to go down that route at least have it believable, like 'he got annoyed at everyone  _else_  pronouncing Potter wrong'."

"Kyouya didn't know anything but Japanese, not when he was younger," Chrome stated. "We only met Harry properly maybe four years ago, and his name was Hibari then too."

The rest fell silent. They'd seen Harry plenty of times before but it was only quick glances or small talk because Kyouya would do his best to hide the teenager from Mukuro (and therefore anyone connected with the Mist).

Four years ago, Mukuro finally cornered Harry and while the two got along great, Kyouya was even more homicidal for about a fortnight, only calming when Harry formally introduced himself as Harry Hibari.

"So boyfriends and-" Takeshi began but Chrome shook her head again.

"They're just friends," she explained.

The room roared with laughter, louder than last time. Lambo fell off his chair and Hayato was already clutching at his side from the stitch there. Chrome broke out of the earnest expression and giggled as well.

"You almost had me," Tsuna wheezed from hilarity. "I actually considered it for a moment."

"I'm crying," Takeshi gasped out before dissolving into laughter again, struggling to wipe his eyes with his sleeve.

Ryohei entered then and glanced around in confusion. "So I guess the move to Japan is set then?"

Tsuna straightened, the amusement wiped away. "It's just another two days to wait. We'll have all the essentials transferred over by then, and the rest of us will follow along."

Hayato unconsciously rubbed at one of his fingers and stilled when he couldn't feel the Storm ring, the jewellery already long destroyed so Byakuran couldn’t get a hold of it.

Ryohei nodded and then blurted out, "I always thought Harry was a relative."

Lambo gagged a little and the rest cried out in horror, eventually breaking down into arguments mixed with a liberal dose of hilarity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By request of pretty much all of you on FFnet, I made this chapter. I also included your ideas about the last name because damn your peer pressure.
> 
> (If anyone here is impatient, you can find me on FFN, where this story is complete.)


	5. Chapter 5

Well, Harry thought, following the drug dealer. His saving people thing was bound to act up sometime, and what better moment than facing off against a marshmallow loving Mafioso.

In fact, he barely even managed a day before he decided that Gesso was really just another Voldemort. All of the people he's asked, both inside the Vongola and out, reported an end goal of world domination.

That was it. That really seemed like all Gesso wanted.

Harry slowed as the man took a corner, knowing that the dealer would be ready with his weapon. With Gesso's body count hovering in the back of his mind, Harry ducked low and charged around the corner.

The first bullet slammed into the window of the shop opposite, shattering the glass and lodging into a mannequin that tipped over. Harry stabbed the knife cleanly into the man’s ribs, all the way through to the heart. The gun clattered to the floor and the body fell with a heavy thump soon after, the man's expression twisted into surprise.

Harry took a deep breath, the rush of magic pouring into him feeling like bliss. It kept filling and filling until he felt so bloated it hurt, but the gushing stopped soon after and began to compress until Harry felt his core almost hum in happiness at being home again.

Or maybe Harry was projecting.

His wand almost leapt out of his pocket and into a hand, vanishing the body and gun practically before Harry casted. The reparo on the shop was next and a quick stunner overloaded the cameras that were already half dead from magic use.

It was a pity that the Master of Death needed to take a life to feel whole again, but he's done it so many times now that there was no regret for the corpse. He tried to keep away from murder as long as possible but he wouldn't shy away when it meant he had the power to take down someone like Gesso.

He summoned the invisibility cloak with a thought, sliding his arms into the sleeves and pulling up the hood, before he picked up a rock from the ground and casted the portus spell immediately. After all, there was no time like the present (or future, as it may be).

Harry breathed in the night air of Italy and smiled. He was right outside the hotel he searched on the fancy laptop Kyouya showed him, far closer to the Millefiore base than the Vongola mansion. His wand tapped against his thigh in a calm beat, casting spells that left him soundless and scentless before fixing over a ward that made people swerve to avoid him.

He pulled the cloak more securely around him and twisted once more, apparating with no sound to the street opposite the Gesso base, and mentally thanked google maps for the image to teleport to. He held up his hand, wand balanced on his palm, and the point me spell guided him to the front steps.

The doors were open for the night staff to enter and leave so that was one obstacle out of the way. His wand pulled him up the main stairs next and Harry almost laughed at the cameras, probably some of them really high tech like infrared. He almost felt like he was cheating, but Millefiore hardly played fair.

He continued unhindered down the hallway, skirting around the workers and disabling any locks he came across with a simple alohomora.

The corridor to the bedrooms of higher up members gave some resistance.

Harry paused when his detection spell told of a gas that would poison those not inducted. Harry simply cast a bubble head charm and a notice me not on the door so the security would look away from the monitors showing this area. He opened the door easily and stepped through the gas chamber before passing all of the other doors to the last one.

This one boasted an explosive mechanism if it opened without Gesso's flame. Harry simply casted an area effect spell over the door and tapped it with his wand. The door began to fold back like the portal to Diagon Alley and Harry closed it once he was through.

He took a deep breath then and set up a silencing ward to be absorbed into the walls before stripping off his enchantments and tucking his cloak away. He wouldn't have to walk out, he would simply portkey.

Besides, Harry wanted Gesso to see who killed him.

He moved forward to the man lying asleep on the large bed then put a buffer spell on his hand and scrawled a rune on his palm with the tip of his wand. He paused at the edge of the bed and gently pressed a knee into the mattress.

* * *

Byakuran's eyes snapped open when he felt his bed dip and jerked up, already summoning flames to his hands. A palm slapped his bare chest and he felt his body abruptly slump back onto the bed, limp and paralysed.

Byakuran watched, unable to move, as Harry leaned into view. The teenager swung a leg over to straddle the albino’s abdomen even as he kept his hand on Byakuran's chest.

Harry smiled.

Byakuran would have as well, if he could move. Such power in one man, it was breath taking - but it was a pity that Harry was on the wrong side. Byakuran even had to contact his wizarding self for some tips like that lovely poison which took out Harry’s older version.

"I'm sorry, I'm not as prepared for this as I should be," Harry laughed sheepishly. "I haven't quite decided how I'll kill you."

Byakuran could do nothing but watch as those green, green eyes narrowed and that half smile dropped off the boy's face.

"Should it be quick?" Harry mused. "Just two little words and I'll lead you to your next great adventure." The boy's face twisted at that, turning into something wistful before blanking. "Perhaps I should make you do it yourself? With a gun, or some pills, or diving straight down for as long as you can hold your breath and then diving further still."

Byakuran felt the weight on his chest shift as Harry leaned forward, planting the hand holding his wand on the pillow next to Byakuran's head.

"Or maybe, I should fight fire with fire," Harry debated. Then he smirked. "After all, I might not have Dying Will flames, but I sure as hell can  _burn_."

Byakuran struggled to lean away from the smoking spot on the pillow where the end of the wand was burning a hole into the material. Harry raised his wand and sparks jumped off the tip, eager to swell and burst into an inferno.

"Fiendfyr-"

Harry's spell cut off into a scream as a bullet tore through his wrist. The wand dropped from his mangled limb and Harry dived for it with his other hand, rolling off the bed even as he brought up a shield.

"Homenum Revelio," he spat out, and jolted as the room filled with half glows.

The Mist user dropped the illusion then, even as Harry spun on his heel, intent on apparating away. One of the women closest lunged forward and grabbed a hold of his arm, the teleportation throwing them both barely a meter away.

The woman screamed as her organs were scattered across the room from splinching. Harry paid no attention to her and leapt to his feet, already casting a shield, but a bullet slipped through before it could form and the breath whooshed out of him.

His chest felt like it was on fire and he coughed out blood, collapsing backwards onto the ground. His wand rolled away from his loose grip and was immediately kicked away from him by a soldier. More bullets slammed into him without mercy and he was left pinned and already half dead.

One of Byakuran's subordinates leaned over the paralysed Millefiore boss and burned off the rune on his chest. The blank expression shifted to a grin as Byakuran slid out of bed, paying no attention to the injury his soldier caused as he stepped over a bit of small intestines.

He stopped, looming over Harry's broken figure, and held out a hand. A gun was quickly placed in his palm and he took aim, not willing to drag this out when the wizard still had secrets despite how closely Byakuran's spies watched.

Harry's body jerked once when the bullet hit and finally stilled, a pool of red quickly spreading out from under his head where the shot went straight through.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyouya was about to bring his tonfa down again but Hibird chirped from where it was perched on the opened crate and Kyouya blinked back to reality, only just noticing the herbivore at his feet was already dead. He straightened and turned, tossing his tonfa inside the open door to clean when he had time.

He stepped up to the crate that had been delivered to his front door and it took everything he had to stay blank. He reached in, ignoring the blood that had soaked through the cloth and even through the crate's wood, and gently lifted the teen into his arms.

The body was light, but perhaps that was from all the blood loss.

Hibird followed closely in the air as Kyouya strode into the base, kicking the door shut behind him and heading straight for the bathroom. Harry would be disgusted if he woke up like this.

He would wake up, Kyouya was sure, because Harry always said that if he left, he'd come straight back.

* * *

Kyouya woke immediately once the body in his arms started shifting. He opened his eyes to find green peering back at him.

"I… could have planned that better," Harry admitted frankly.

Kyouya grabbed a fistful of the boy's hair and pushed Harry's face into the pillow, at the same time rolling over and onto the teen to pin him down. Kyouya stayed there as Harry scratched at the bed sheets and struggled to breathe, before the man decided it was enough and rolled off the bed completely.

Harry jerked up onto his knees and slammed back into the headboard, gasping for breath as he slid down until he was sitting on the pillows.

"What the fuck, Hibari?!" Harry snapped and then corrected himself. "I mean Kyouya, or whatever your stupid name is!"

"You don't get to leave me," Kyouya said calmly as if he didn't just suffocate Harry a little.

"What?" Harry blurted out, confused.

"We leave for Namimori tomorrow and the younger herbivores will be here soon," Kyouya said, completely changing topic. "You will stay in my rooms and not interact with them."

"Uh, no," Harry drawled. "You can go fuck yourself."

The man was in his face in less than a second. Harry jerked back and slammed into the headboard behind from shock. He didn't even see the man moving.

"The last time I let you out, you got caught and poisoned," Kyouya snarled, hovering over the teenager. "You were just delivered to me in a _crate_. You will not leave the rooms unless Tetsuya or I are accompanying you, _do you understand_?"

Harry softened at the worry he saw. "You could have just killed me, you know," he offered up. "I would have come back – you know that, right?"

Kyouya leaned back. "You never said anything."

Harry frowned. "But I just woke up on a bed… did you clean my corpse and put it in your bed, not knowing I would come back?"

Kyouya said nothing.

"That's pretty twisted," Harry stated bluntly and then caught a flash of tonfa. "Whoa, wait, stop! I just died!"

* * *

 The Japanese Vongola base was silent as Byakuran smiled widely from the screen. Tsuna unconsciously shifted closer to Takeshi and Hayato behind him while Ryohei looked determined with hands clenched into fists. The middle schoolers were all worried, but on the other hand, Reborn was patiently observing and off to one side stood the adult Kyouya.

"I feel like you should be warned," Byakuran began lightly. "It doesn't matter if you're fifteen or fifty, I won't hold back."

Tsuna's eyes widened when the screen flicked to what looked like CCTV recording of a bedroom filled with women and men. The sole teenager was splayed out on the already red stained carpet, shuddering with each hit he took.

Tsuna could see Kyouya out of the corner of his eye, the man's expression revealing nothing as he watched Harry cough out blood while red bloomed on the teenager's body with every bullet. The Byakuran in the recording moved forward and took aim.

Tsuna flinched away, unable to keep watching when the gunshot rang through the room, and he found himself facing Reborn. The hitman had his hat tipped forward to shade his eyes and his expression was blank.

The screen flicked back to present Byakuran, the man still smiling, hollow and mocking. "You can back out, Tsunayoshi. This isn't your war – this isn't your time. Just hand over Vongola to me and I won't hurt any of your friends or lov –  _what the fuck is that_."

Tsuna's head snapped to Byakuran's dumbstruck expression and followed the Millefiore boss' line of sight to the open door, then his jaw dropped in surprise too.

The same teenager who was just shown mercilessly killed, was now frozen in the hallway outside with a deer in headlights expression. He held a bowl in one hand and the other had a half raised spoon with ice-cream on it.

"I killed you," Byakuran blurted out in shock.

Harry blinked back to motion and shrugged a shoulder. "You tried your best," he said sympathetically.

A tonfa flew through the air and knocked the bowl out of the teenager's hand and into the wall, the ceramic smashing to pieces and splattering ice-cream everywhere.

"My ice-cream!" Harry cried in distress, staring at the destruction with wide, horror filled eyes.

Tsuna winced when Kyouya passed the brunet with a smooth stride and an irritated expression on his face. Harry looked up and saw the man too. The teenager promptly dropped the spoon, spun on a heel and started sprinting. Kyouya followed at a calm pace, pausing only to snatch up his thrown tonfa.

"Okay," Byakuran said simply. "Never mind the offering of mercy, I'm just going to kill you all."

The screen turned to black as Byakuran cut the link.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry gasped for breath, sprawled on the training mats that lined the floor of Kyouya's personal training room (because the man refused to share with herbivores). He managed to escape after the whole Byakuran fiasco by crawling into the ducts of the Japanese Vongola base, but eventually got lured out by the promise of more ice-cream.

Harry did actually get the ice-cream since he made Kyouya pinky promise, but as soon as he was done Kyouya dragged him to the Foundation side of the underground base. The man wasn't angry, just rather bored since his usual punching bags were either trapped in a giant machine or scattered over the world in effort to combat Byakuran in their own ways.

Harry was therefore Kyouya's training partner. Unfortunately, the poor wizard got reset after every death so he needed to kill someone else to unlock his magic again. To be perfectly honest, if Kyouya flipped him one more damn time, Harry would start looking for another criminal.

Kyouya stepped up to Harry's feet and kicked him lightly.

Harry groaned pathetically.

The Cloud rolled his eyes and walked away to start clearing the random assortment of weapons littering the floor, most of them bloody because Harry kept setting off the hidden surprises. Although, really, after the seventh time you deploy spikes or extra blades, it shouldn't be considered a surprise.

The last time Kyouya pointed this logic out, Harry kindly told him to fuck off and to stop modifying his personal armoury with even more sharp, pointy things.

Harry blinked lazily as he watched Kyouya's trek around the large room. The man seemed a lot more mellow after Harry explained that he wouldn't -couldn't- die, but that brought more complications to the table.

Especially since Harry had never stayed in the same world before, unlike what he insinuated to Kyouya. He had pulled things out of thin air, blatantly lying to the man's face because Harry's only goal was to reassure Kyouya who looked so relieved (under all of that instinctive violence) when Harry woke up.

The wizard (unable to access magic but a wizard all the same) had no idea how he came back to this body instead of being moved to the next random world. It gave him a pathetic hope, easily smothered and ignored, that maybe he could backtrack, rewind to his original world.

Or just never leave this earth.

It's been so long. Was there anything to even go back to? Would he leave Kyouya here, where the man would throw himself head first into interesting fights without anyone to back him up?

"Herbivore," Kyouya called. "Did you do this?"

Harry snapped out of his musings only to find Kyouya twisted around to peer at his back through the mirrors spanning the left wall. Large, jagged cuts had been sliced through the fabric, the shirt barely hanging onto Kyouya's shoulders. His skin was unblemished as usual, though.

"That was the short sword," Harry said. "You ducked the actual hit but then it spawned eight other blades."

"Ah, it was the Kitsune," Kyouya murmured, still scanning his back in the mirror. He looked a bit too smug for someone who almost had his spine severed.

The man then decided the shirt had become obsolete and stripped it off in one smooth motion, tossing it next to the door where their shoes rested. Harry, still sprawled on the floor, blinked in shock. On the finely tuned instrument that was Kyouya, a mark tainted his perfection, sitting low on the left side of his abdomen.

A triangle.

A circle.

A line.

"What is that?" Harry demanded, suddenly serious as he pushed himself up.

Kyouya glanced over to see Harry standing on legs that were steady despite the last two hours of sparring. The teen crossed the room quickly and didn't stop until he was right in front of Kyouya, pressing a thumb hard into the skin of the man's abdomen, just below the mark.

"What is it?" Harry asked, just shy of a snarl. His eyes flicked up from the mark and met Kyouya's, the green almost glowing as they connected with silver. "How did you get this?"

Kyouya huffed in amusement at the sudden behaviour and slapped Harry's hand away, turning to the edge of the room where his water bottle was. He would humour the teenager later, when he was less thirsty.

The next second, Kyouya's back hit the training mats, hard, and the two of them were rolling across the room, trading blows and trying to pin the other. Harry took a hit to his ribs in favour of reaching up and resting his palm against Kyouya's cheek so he would be stabilised.

They came to an abrupt stop, Harry pinning down the Cloud with his fingers hovering threateningly over the older male's eye. Harry's tongue slipped out and wet his dry lips, the teen only vaguely acknowledging that he was threatening to gouge out Kyouya's eye.

"Tell me," Harry murmured. "Now."

* * *

_The red and gold hammock swayed lazily, strung up between two trees with the branches reaching over as shade. Harry let the wind rock him gently from side to side as he spun the heavy ring around his finger, the attempt to summon his parents habitual by this point instead of any actual need to see them._

_The resurrection stone gave him no parents, but Harry was expecting that._

_There was no crunch of dry leaves or breaking of sticks to indicate the man, but Harry sensed Kyouya's simmering blood lust that could never seem to go away, even in sleep. The green eyed male crossed his arms to hide the ring, unable to anything more when Kyouya was already so close._

_The Cloud stepped up to the hammock, a raised eyebrow the only thing to indicate just how offensive the garish colours were to him._

_"Don't be so prissy," Harry laughed and shuffled over, almost overbalancing and crashing to the ground before he caught himself._

_Kyouya looked indecisive for a moment but eventually lay down on the hammock, a whole lot more graceful than Harry when he first got on it. They lay there, pressed against each other because of the hammock's slope._

_"This is ridiculous."_

_"Hush," Harry berated jokingly. "Just enjoy the moment."_

_"The entire thing is shaking, you smell like the pineapple, and the colours are painful."_

_"It's supposed to sway, and I was having lunch with Chrome," Harry admitted. "Plus, your Disciplinary Committee armband was red and gold."_

_"That was tasteful," Kyouya deadpanned. "This is a monstrosity."_

_Harry huffed in amusement and half-heartedly smacked Kyouya with the back of his hand closest to the Cloud. How dare the man insult Gryffindor colours!_

_Kyouya abruptly lashed out and Harry was thrown from the hammock to land awkwardly on his shoulder, almost dislocating the limb._

_The faint throb of pain was overshadowed by a rush of sensation, a dizzying double vision that extended to his other senses. There was a heart beat that kept rhythm with Harry's and a pair of lungs that expand in time. The wind that seeped through the trees passed over him in a disorientating, layered way._

_The secondary sensations were cut off like a rubber band snapping and the wizard leapt to his feet, automatically scanning for Kyouya, now standing beside the hammock opposite Harry. Kyouya's hands hovered over his own stomach for a brief moment. The hole in the Cloud's yukata had burnt edges, barely seen through his fingers._

_Kyouya tensed and quickly gripped his yukata, pulling the edges aside to assess the damage. Harry gaped at the burn on Kyouya's stomach. The skin there was raised and twisted like scar tissue, but it looked half healed as if the injury was years ago._

_Harry unconsciously brought his hand up and glided his thumb over the ring, vague indents making the exact symbol on Kyouya's abdomen. The Cloud's head snapped up from his wound and narrowed in on the ring and the symbol there._

_"What have you done to me?" Kyouya demanded._

_Harry didn't have an answer._

* * *

"It's a leash," Kyouya drawled. He lay pliant under the tense wizard, the only acknowledgement to the hand beside his eye being the fact that he wasn't biting the herbivore to death.

"That symbol is dangerous," Harry hissed out. "I don't have time for your bloody word games.  _What do you mean?_ "

Kyouya raised a hand and aimed his fingers at the wall. A vicious spiral of deep blue and green sparks leapt from his reaching fingers and drilled into the wall before exploding, shattering the concrete and leaving a sizeable hole straight through the wall and into the other unoccupied training room.

Harry stared at the damage, at the blatant magic that Kyouya just used like it was the man's stupid tonfa, and felt that he really should have expected this.

Kyouya used Harry's distraction and gripped the wrist far too close to his eye, pushing it away as he rolled them over. He stared down at Harry, now straddling the wizard's hips, and smirked. "You should fight like this more often," Kyouya said calmly and then stood, moving for his water again as if they were just playing around before.

Harry scrambled to his feet as well and followed after the Cloud. "Why do you have magic?" Harry cried, a lot less anger and a lot more desperation now. "At least tell me you understand what it is - what I've done to you! Kyouya, it will ruin your life!"

Kyouya rolled his eyes and tossed Harry the other bottle as he uncapped his and took a few swallows.

"Why are you okay with this?" Harry tried, aiming for another way to convince Kyouya even as he snatched the bottle out of the air on instinct. "You called it a leash."

"It is a leash," Kyouya admitted in a casual tone. "But I'm not the one wearing the collar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was never meant to go for so long so I'll end it here. Thanks for reading!


End file.
